Talk:Georgia
Asia/Europe Getting this flag to work seems to be quite tricky :s I put this country in the Europe category too. I've always seen the Caucasus as a part of Europe, and you apparently see it as part of Asia, so I suppose the best solution is to just acknowledge that the border between Europe and Asia is rather arbitrary and accept both of them. --Karsten vK (talk) 17:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've never even heard of the Caucasus before (could you tell me about it?), but researching it, I find that it is in both Europe and Asia. There are only two nations that are in two different continents, and those are Russia and Turkey. For seeing if a country is in a certain continent, use the World ALmanac. It's very reliable and simple. ;-) 21:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well the Caucasus is a mountain chain in Southwestern Russia, Northeastern Turkey, Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan. The borders of continent aren't set in stone anywhere, so it's mostly to whomever writes the source to decide whether a country is part of a said continent or not. If I where to draw a map of Europe I would include all of Turkey and the three Caucasian nations, but as I've said anyone else can decide differently about whether a territory is part of a continent. For continents like North and South America this doesn't really matter, the only thing that could possibly be disputed is the south of Panama and the isle of Trinidad, but to Europe and Asia, which are only separate continents for historical reasons and have no geographical basis whatsoever, deciding about the exact border remains somewhat more controversial. So whether the Caucasus nations are European, Asian or transcontinental really depends on your personal opinion, each of these options can be sufficiently referenced, for example, all of the Caucasus nations, including Turkey and Russia are members of the Council of Europe, therefore the countries themselves seem to identify as European, but this doesn't make my statement a fact but rather a more accepted accepted opinion, and as you have already shown by mentioning the World Almanac, the three countries being Asian is also a widely accepted opinion apparently also held by the US Government https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/gg.html. The map I just uploaded shows the third option, with Georgia and Azerbaijan being transcontinental for geographic and historic reasons, and Cyprus and Armenia being transcontinental for the latter reason, the very reason that Europe is a continent anyway. As I've said it is pointless and needless to make a decision, especially since Vexiwiki is a flag wiki and not a geographical wiki and the distinction isn't really important to us anyway, and we might as well dual categorise these countries. --Karsten vK (talk) 11:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're absolutely right, we're a flag wiki, not a geographical wiki. It does make sense to include it in both; please forgive me, I didn't know about the Caucasus. 18:18, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I guess ignoring geography is a mess. Although VexiWiki is not an atlas, agreed, it can't stay organized without one. I propose using MSN Encarta as VexiWiki's official reliable geographical information resource. 14:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC)